stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Business Man and The Ape
Episode 66 is the sixth episode of Season Five and the sixty-sixth episode overall of Stupid Mario Brothers. It was released on March 19th 2012. Overview With Mario away on his journey to Professor Oak, our heroes begin to plan their next move against Ganondorf and his villains. '' Synopsis Darkness is asleep by the shed, waiting for an answer to his proposal. Luigi and Wario show up and agree to let Darkness work with them. Darkness grants them use of his pirates, but warns them not to underestimate Ganondorf and his team, informing them that Scott Masterson is on his way to New York to take over the world's economy. Darkness suggests they send someone to stop him, then leaves to catch up on his reading. Wario asks Luigi if they should trust Darkness, who then reminds Wario that this was his idea. Yoshi and Donkey Kong are in the midst of a conversation, which is indecipherable even to Ness, who then tells DK that Luigi is looking for him. DK meets with Luigi, who tells him to stop Masterson before he reaches New York. DK then leaves to do so. Wario then returns from eating a taco to inform Luigi that Zubashi plans on attacking their base in 2 days, and that Darkness has hired a "super pirate" to help take care of Zubashi once and for all. This "super pirate", Captain Morgan, then arrives, introducing himself as "the drunkest pirate in all of the seven-and-a-half seas". Luigi is not reassured. At the Brotherhood's base, Ken arrives to inform Darkness of Nox Decious' intent of taking him down himself. Darkness, unworried, orders General to inform Morgan and the pirates of the upcoming ninja attack. General leaves to do so and Ken asks Darkness what they should do in the days before the attack. Darkness suggests that Ken make up with Ryu, as they'll be working together now. Despite Ken's initial hesitance, Darkness orders him to do so anyway. After Ken leaves, Darkness searches his coat for his ''Entertainment Weekly, which is nowhere to be found. Decious, Zubashi, and Gangles are then shown to be reading it at their base. Scott Masterson is walking down the road when he is intercepted by Donkey Kong. Masterson is glad to see DK, as he now gets the chance to kill him. DK suggests that Scott is taking out his anger because of his childhood struggles, which angers him, as his father left to become a circus performer when he was five. DK keeps insisting, despite Scott constantly trying to shut him up. Finally, Scott breaks down and DK hugs him as he cries. Wario meets with Luigi and informs him that Morgan is passed out drunk on rum. Luigi tells him to get Morgan plenty of coffee and water, as Wario points out, to offset his hangover. Luigi then asks Wario how Mona's doing. Wario tells Luigi that she is worrying too much, but she'll be fine. When Luigi asks about Waluigi and if Wario put the extra blankets on his bed, however, Wario tells Luigi that, with all of the battles, he lost track of time and forgot to do laundry. Waluigi is then shown, still comatose, and now covered in dirty laundry. Luigi asks Wario why he has laundry, as he wears the same thing every day. Wario then reminds Luigi that he does the same. Luigi concurs and tells Wario to go deal with Morgan. Scott is telling DK about his childhood; about how his mother sold him into slavery and how he then ran away with the aspiration to, one day, run the global market. DK is understanding, and Scott attempts to make up with him. Instead, DK knocks Scott unconscious and leaves. Scott is then taken by cannibals to become a part of their stew. Ganondorf senses that Masterson failed, now believing him not to be as strong as he thought he was. Pauline reminds Ganon that Scott went against orders, but he disregards this, as Mario and the others aren't a threat despite DK's victory over Masterson. Pauline suggests that they might be, which Ganondorf takes as her questioning him. Pauline takes back her speculation, much to Ganon's relief, as he does not want to have to eliminate another League member. Ganondorf then orders Pauline to kill Mona as a message to the Mushroom Force. Pauline then leaves to do so. Appearances Characters *Luigi *Wario *The Darkness *Yoshi *DK *Ness *Scott Masterson *Captain Morgan *Ganondorf *Pauline Locations Production Notes Character Revelation *The Mushroom Force and Brotherhood of Darkness begin working together. *Scott Masterson is killed. Trivia *This is the first episode of the series not to feature Mario at all since Is It "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario?. *This is the first episode in the season to not show Snake, Brock, and Gary. Goofs External Links